For the helmet size, generally, there have been known six kinds of an XS size (53 cm to 54 cm), an S size (55 cm to 56 cm), an M size (57 cm to 58 cm), an L size (59 cm to 60 cm), an XL size (61 cm to 62 cm) and an XXL size (63 cm to 64 cm). It should be noted that the numerical values in aforesaid parentheses are values indicating the circumferential length of the head portion of the helmet wearer. Then, for the helmets having these six kinds of sizes, the portions corresponding to the head circumferential lengths of the head-portion accommodating spaces thereof are formed as substantially elliptical shapes which are substantially analogous to one another.
In a helmet sales dealer selling helmets, in case of selling a helmet to a person expected to buy a helmet such as a person expected to wear a helmet or the like, who is expected to wear a helmet, there is employed a configuration in which a helmet having a size offered by a person expected to buy the helmet is to be sold to this person expected to buy the helmet or in which the circumferential length of the head portion of the person expected to wear the helmet is actually measured by a tape measure or the like, the kind of the fitted size is selected depending on the fitted size indication on the tape measurement corresponding to that actual measurement value, and a helmet having this selected kind of size is to be sold.
Also, in US2004/0204904A1, there is disclosed a method of selecting a kind of a helmet size and a shape of a pad by using a computer. Then, in aforesaid US2004/0204904A1, there is disclosed also a method of adjusting the helmet size by using aforesaid selection method. Further, in aforesaid US2004/0204904A1, there is disclosed a head size measuring tool used for actually measuring a front & back length-size and a right & left width-size of the head portion of a person expected to wear the helmet.
Specifically, in aforesaid head size measuring tool of aforesaid US2004/0204904A1, by moving a second measuring tool piece having a substantially reverse L-shape reciprocatingly with respect to a first measuring tool piece having a substantially reverse L-shape, there is employed a configuration in which the front & back length-size and the right & left width-size of the head portion of the person expected to wear the helmet is to be actually measured. Then, in aforesaid selection method of aforesaid US2004/0204904A1, by inputting the front & back length-size and the right & left width-size of the head portion of the person expected to wear the helmet as data respectively to a computer which can utilize a program necessary for the selection of aforesaid kind of the helmet size and aforesaid shape of the pad, and by data-processing aforesaid front & back length-size and aforesaid right & left width-size by using aforesaid program, there is employed a configuration in which there are carried out the respective selections of the kind of aforesaid helmet size and the shape of aforesaid pad, which respectively fit aforesaid person expected to wear the helmet. Further, in aforesaid adjustment method of aforesaid US2004/0204904A1, there is employed a configuration in which the helmet size is adjusted by using the selection result selected in aforesaid selection method of aforesaid US2004/0204904A1.
However, according to the head size measuring tool of aforesaid US2004/0204904A1, even if supposedly taking account of the actual measurement of the upper head height size of the head portion of the person expected to wear the helmet, which needs to be used in a first view point of the present invention described later, it is extremely difficult for this upper head height size to be actually measured accurately.
Also, in the selection method of the kind of the helmet size and the shape of the pad of aforesaid US2004/0204904A1, it is not taken into account at all about a matter of actually measuring the upper head height size of the head portion of the person expected to wear the helmet such as shown in a first view point of the present invention described later. For this reason, there is a fear that the kind of the selected helmet size or the shape of selected pad does not adequately fit the head portion of the person expected to wear the helmet caused by the individual difference of the upper head height size.
Further, in the selection method of the kind of the helmet size and the shape of the pad shown in aforesaid US2004/0204904A1, a matter of actually measuring the right & left front-cheek width-size and the right & left back-cheek width-size of the head portion of the person expected to wear the helmet such as shown in a second view point of the present invention which will be described later is not taken into account at all. For this reason, on an occasion of the selection of the cheek pads on the left side and on the right side, there is employed a configuration in which a helmet mounted with a standard size cheek pad is worn by a person expected to wear the helmet and thereafter, the fit state of the size of the mounted cheek pad is found out from the person expected to wear the helmet. Then, in a case in which the size of the mounted cheek pad does not fit the person expected to wear the helmet, a cheek pad having a different size is re-mounted on the helmet and thereafter, there is employed a configuration in which the operation of finding out aforesaid fit state from the person expected to wear the helmet is repeated. Therefore, it takes a lot of trouble with the selection of the cheek pad and concurrently, there occurs a case in which it is not possible to obtain an objective fit state with regard to the cheek pad.